The Dress Maker
by Forever's sun
Summary: "For gods sakes Nick will you man up and tell them the truth. The only person you're hurting at the moment is yourself!" she hissed at me, her arms folded across her chest. But I won't listen to her! What does she know anyway? She's just The Dress Maker


**Chapter One **

"Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face"<p>

Enchanted by Taylor swift

**Miley **

My philosophy is that every bride is different and unique in their own special way. And just like every bride is unique so must their dress be. Some women want the Cinderella dress; you know the one I'm talking about. It usually has a long train and is in the shape of a pastry. Others prefer something that makes a statement without taking up the whole ale.

Then there are the women who want to show of skin, now by fair these are the ones I dislike the most because a wedding is important, it means that out of all the people you've meet in your life you've managed to find the one that you want to spend the rest of your life with. It shouldn't look like their filming a Lady Gaga video!

Maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic that ways to much importance on something that technically just a contact with two people's signatures on it. That's how my parents did it, one morning they walked down to city hall and got hitched. Hey do what you may, but I personally want my day to me special. But since I haven't found the "one" just yet, I'll settle for making other brides day amazing.

I've wanted to be a designer since I was seven, you couldn't keep me away from a sketch pad. But it wasn't until I was in my second year at college that I realized I wanted to go into wedding dresses. Since graduating from college I've opened my own store "La principessa in voi" which is Italian for _the princess in you_ it was my mother's idea and as soon as the name hit my ears I knew it was perfect. I used the Italian translation because my designs primarily focus on Italian fashion.

The store wasn't big, and there was only Liam and I who worked there. Most people wouldn't expect a guy working in this type of industry but Liam's a total fashion guru; and gay don't forget that bit. We meet at college and hit it off instantly; it's nice to finally be able to talk to a guy without him looking at my breasts, or who's just talking to me because his hoping to get laid. The shops been open for a year now, and were doing quite well, I mean I'm not making the millions but it's enough that I can live comfortably and really that's all I care about.

Standing from my desk, I carefully pinned the picture on the wall smiling at the many brides starting back at me. "The wall of dress" that's what I called it, but I can't really take the credit, it was Liam's idea. At the finale fitting for the dress I'd take a picture of the bride to be and it hang up on my wall to remind me of all the people I'd tailored for. The latest one Lisa James a beautiful girl that was marrying her high school sweetie heart, she was one of those Cinderella girls I was talking about.

"Miles you have a client" Liam yelled. I spun around giving the wall my back, before walking over to my desk. I sneaked a glance at myself in the mirror making sure I looked presentable before heading towards the front of the shop. Saying the shop was big was kinda an understatement, it had two rooms; the show room and my office/ place were Liam bugs me room. I've wanted to create a dressing room for a long time now, but just don't seem to have the time. For now we use my office as the changing room which doesn't exactly in still confidence in the costumers, thank god my works speaks for its self.

Walking through the curtain which acted as the divider I caught a glimpse of two girls both fairly young. One had mid waist length hair, that was a dark chocolate colour, while the other had dark as midnight hair that stopped just before the shoulders; both beautiful is different ways.

"Hello I'm Miley Jordan the Designer" I introduced walking over to them both. They were both looking at one of my new deigns; a straight down white satin dress, with lacy embroidery.

"This dress is amazing!" one of them gushed before even telling me her name; she pulled it carefully of the rack holding it close to her body.

"I'm assuming you're the bride?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"Well it did kinda look like you wanted to marry the dress" Liam butted in from behind the counter.

"Don't be rude Liam"

"No it's okay really" she laughed "I'm Demi Ackles and this is my maid of honour Selena"

Selena didn't say anything, she just smiled. One that could make the sun feels bad and go home. For best friends they couldn't be more opposite, I could already tell Demi was outgoing while Selena seemed kinda shy. But then again I really wasn't any better; she should have seen me talking to any guy over the age of eighteen I become a bubbling idiot.

"So I've got to ask, when's the big day?"

"23rd August. I know what you're thinking but I've always imagined a summer wedding"

"No I love summer wedding, especially when they take place outside" I reassured. Though a summer wedding in San Francisco, I hope she has air conditioning for the reception is all I can say.

"Though you wouldn't be able to wear that dress" Selena whispered looking a little sky for speaking.

"No she's right, it's with sleeves, but I could re design you one which is more suited for summer in no time"

"Really? Emily did say you were a sweetie"

So Emily was the one who sent them to me, well they seem like the sort of girls in which Ems would be friendly with. Emily and I used to go to ask high school together before she moved to New York to try and make it in the photography business.

"How do you know Emily?"

"Actually it's me who knows her" Selena informed "we took the same course at college and she was always going on nonstop about how amazing you were at designing wedding dresses."

I began to blush my cheeks turning a bright red at the compliment, I mean it wasn't every day I got compliments like that.

"I do dare say you're making Miley blush" Liam teased using that horrid accent which I hated. I'm constantly telling him people from Boston shouldn't try and pull of English accents that makes them just sound like idiots.

"I am not!" I hissed playfully punching him in the shoulder. It was just like Liam to make fun of me in front of clients, I mean I could fire him. But then again he knows I wouldn't. Liam's my best friend and as much as he irritates the living hell out of me I'd kinda miss him, not that I'd ever give him that satisfaction.

"So when can we start talking about my dress?" Demi asked hope in her eyes.

I turned to Liam silently asking if we were expecting any other clients today

"Nope just the Thompsons twins at 4 O'clock" he answered with a smirk. Crap I forgot they were coming today, well that just put a damper on me going home before six today. The Thompson twins were by far the most stuck up girls I've ever designed for! They were both getting married on the same day and wanted matching dresses which and I quote "Looked like the dress from Breaking dawn" which as I tried to explain to them didn't actually exists. All I have to gone on is the description from the book which doesn't even give that much detail. So rest assured that when they turn up they'll be making complaints about the dress left right and centre.

"Joy" I muttered sarcastically "But until they arrive we can go over the outline for your dress"

**Nick**

I sat down on the couch the life basically sucked out of me. I'd been on call for the last 24 hours and all I wanted to do now was crash on the couch and never wake up. But seeing as my dumb ass brother was over this really didn't seem like an option. With a sigh I rest my head against the back of the couch, trying to ease the throbbing head ache which was forming.

"Kevin bro you need to chill"

"No I will not 'chill' we need to do something" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Kevin walked back and forth across the room, his hands firmly in his suite pockets.

"Like what? It's not like we can actually go up to and force him to take the money"

"Our brother is living on the street and seventeen doesn't at bother you in the slightest?" he hissed.

"Of course is dose but Joe and I have already tried to talk to him. He just gets upset and takes off!"

"So you think we should just give up?"

"No of course not it's just..." I trailed off, clearly Kevin and I weren't going to see eye to eye when it came to Frankie. It wasn't like I wanted my younger brother to be leaving this way, but to be fair until a year and half ago I didn't even know I had another brother. One of our fathers many faults which we can add to his list now includes adultery.

"Anyway I still say we tell dad"

"Are you mental Nick? Dad will just make things worse" he dismissed. I for one think that dad would be able to handle things better than any of us could, but you wouldn't catch me going up against Kevin anytime soon. Ever since we'd found out about Frankie we've been trying to help but the damn kids suborn, which means his defiantly one of us. But doesn't make it easy for anyone to get through to him, Frankie should be in school finishing his high school diploma not working in some tacky coffee were he sometimes can't even afford to pay rent.

"Look I get it really I do! But right now I need some sleep if I'm going to look even the slightest bit presentable for Joe and Demi's rehearsal thing tonight"

"Fine but were talking about this later!"

"Yes" I hissed laying my head down against the pillow. Slowly I closed my eyes, running a hand through my hair in an attempt to calm my nervous; it only took a matter of minutes before I was asleep.

**)*( **

"Ugh!" I groaned as I reached forward to silence the blipping of my cell phone. It was only then that I realized it was someone texting me, like a million times.

_Nick where the hell are you! __**Joe **_

"Shit" I cried looking down at my watch; 7:30pm that was bad! I was meant to meet Joe and Kevin at his apartment fifth teen minutes ago. Shoving myself of the couch I typed as fast as I could while running into the bed room.

_Got tied up you go ahead without me. I'll meet you at the restaurant. __**Nick**_

All I'm saying is that it was Joe and Demi's wedding yet I was the one suffering, I'm an intern I should be free to not attend things like rehearsal dinners if I wanted to, which believe me I didn't want to. But the one time I mentioned the idea, I got a smack on the head from my mother. I mean I'm practically falling apart at the seams not that anyone seems to care in this family. Quickly I pulled out my suite not having time to shower, it wasn't my rehearsal dinner.

After managing to do my tie with alot of effort on my part, seriously I need a girlfriend so she can do this sort of stuff for me. I headed to the bathroom first brushing my teeth then my face, and the finale touch we a little cologne to cover the mask of not showering in 24 hours. With that I was out the door and onto the busy streets of San Francisco; Great it's going to heaven finding a taxi at this hour!

There was seriously no taxis empty, every yellow cab which passed by was taken! And I only had ten minutes to get to the restaurant before they all start having a cow. Usually they wouldn't be like this, but since I've never been able to make it to anything on time they tend to get a little annoyed when I'm late; okay a lot annoyed.

Finally a free cab was coming this way; quickly I stepped forward hailing it. With a sigh I watch it slowly approach me, coming to a standstill in front of me _thank you Jesus!_ Quickly I opened the passenger door getting inside, but just as I did the other side flung open and a girl got inside.

"Hey I hailed this cab!" I hissed

"Please! One of my brides is having a dress melt down and I have get their as fast as possible" she begged.

For I second I was going to tell her to forget, that me not seeming unreliable was more important than some woman getting married and a damn dress! But the moment I looked into her eyes I melted, they were the bluest eyes I'd ever seen, like the colour of the ocean on a sunny day.

"Fine" I sighed

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah whatever just tell the driver were you need to be" I muttered under my breath. But I could stop glancing up at her as she told the driver were to go. Trying to ignore her I looked down at my watch; 8:10pm

Yep I'm so dead.

**Authors Note: Hey guys so i hope you all remember it's still me twilightjonasbrotherlover just with a different name :) Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
